


(can we be friends?)

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: in which a soft-haired attractive-smirked classmate probably shouldn't have a tattoo. oikawa is still a hundred percent curious, though.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	(can we be friends?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yojin (MnM_PD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/gifts).



> i dont know how ship weeks work and if participating for only one day is allowed but i saw the day 3 prompts and i had the time and i had the inspiration so here this is. sorry in advance

Oikawa doesn't mean for his brain to short-circuit, because really, who ever does? But the guy in front of him has literally half of a volleyball tattooed onto his nape and it's a little distracting. (It really shouldn't be, it's a small harmless tattoo and he wouldn't have noticed it if he weren't squinting to see the lecture and happened to look at the back of this boy's head.)

University was a pain if only for the fact that making friends was way too easy. Everyone loves Oikawa because he's attractive and has a nice personality (for the most part), but there is this one guy in this one class he's never talked to.

To be fair, Oikawa doesn't think he's ever really noticed this guy before now, because his pretty brown hair is fucking blocking his view of the slides the professor was presenting in front of the class. In all honesty, he can't even put a name or a face to the guy.

But this guy's pretty brown hair and his pretty cute nape (honestly, what is wrong with Oikawa?) has literally _just_ half of a volleyball on the back of his neck and it's very distracting. (It really shouldn't be.)

It isn't like his classmate is especially tall or anything, but after a few more minutes, Oikawa gives up on craning his neck trying to see the presentation and just rests his chin on his hand. He tries very hard to keep himself from staring at the incomplete volleyball on the back of his classmate's neck.

It wasn't an ugly tattoo or anything. It was a simple and minimalist hand-drawn design.

Still, he can't help but wonder if there's any reason that it was only literally half of a volleyball. Oikawa has tried many sports when he was younger, volleyball was just one of them.

Did this guy play volleyball back then, too? If so, why is the drawing on his nape incomplete? Is there a special meaning to it?

Oikawa knows he should be listening to the lecture, regardless if he could see the slides or not, but his mind keeps wandering back to the tattoo?

Was he a prodigy who ended up not pursuing his beloved sport? Was he the type who loved volleyball very much but wasn't good at it and gave it up in the end? Was it--

"Here." Oikawa snaps out of his musings, belatedly scolding himself for thinking too much about something he probably shouldn't have been looking at in the first place, so much that he didn't even notice that a hand holding handouts from the professor was being held out to him.

He tries not to shake his head as he reaches out to take one copy of the handouts for himself. When Oikawa looks up to say his thanks, he all but freezes.

This classmate... is attractive as hell?

"Thanks," Oikawa whispers, taking the papers from his classmate's hand and passing the rest to the person behind him. How has he never noticed this person before?

"Yeah," his _attractive_ classmate says, turning back to face the front, and it is only now that it registers to Oikawa that they're being dismissed for the day. Just how much time has passed theorizing and being nosy, he doesn't even know.

Everyone around him starts packing up, including the guy sitting in front of him, and he scrambles to grab his things when his classmate stands up and starts heading out of the classroom.

Bag slung over his shoulder and handouts starting to wrinkle in his hand, he rushes to catch up to his classmate.

"Hey!" Oikawa tries not to show he was, in fact, in haste. When the guy continues walking out of the classroom, Oikawa modulates his voice not to ring too loud out in the hallway. "Yo!"

His classmate halts in his steps, turns around to give him a curious glance. "Oikawa...san."

Oikawa tilts his head to the side. "You know my name~"

He thinks he sees his classmate roll his eyes, but he can't be quite sure. He starts walking again, and Oikawa simply follows him, strides longer so he can walk by his side.

His classmate brings out his phone, opens it, and starts scrolling. "What do you want?"

His tone feels a little cold, but that doesn't faze Oikawa. He wonders for a few seconds why he even followed him, ignoring the voice in his head telling him it was obviously because this guy's kinda cute. "How do you know my name?"

"We're classmates," the guy answers flatly. "It's two months into the semester, there isn't a reason I wouldn't know your name."

In that second, Oikawa feels a rush of guilt surge through him. Here he is, bugging his classmate who's probably well on his way to his next class, and he doesn't even know his name in the first place.

In an attempt to dissuade the guilt he was feeling about not knowing his classmate's name, he decides to say, "So, your tattoo..."

Instantly, the guy slaps the hand he wasn't using to hold his phone over his nape. Oikawa immediately thinks that might have been the wrong thing to say.

For someone as social and friendly as Oikawa, he's having quite the difficult time to make actual conversation here.

"There isn't a rule in the university that doesn't allow tattoos," his classmate says defensively.

Oikawa raises his hands up, nevermind his handouts crumpling. "I wasn't gonna say that! I think it's pretty cool."

His classmate side-eyes him, not buying it. His hand is still clasped over his nape, covering his tattoo. Oikawa ransacks his brain for something to say.

"Do you..." Oikawa starts, but changes his words. "I like volleyball, too!"

This seems to do the trick, convincing the guy. When they exit the building, Oikawa feels like he can breathe easily as his classmate seems to have relaxed once more.

They continue walking together, though Oikawa has no idea where to, and if his classmate is wondering why or is annoyed he's being followed, he doesn't show it.

Oikawa is just happy it's a companionable silence, but he can't get rid of the itch to know his name. To hide the fact that his curiosity is on the verge of burning, he slowly unzips his bag and carelessly shoves his handouts into it.

"Your name?"

His classmate stops in his tracks, sharply turning his head to face him. "You can't be serious."

Oikawa worries for a second that he's seriously mad, but looking at his face, despite the tone, he's got a smirk on his lips and it's distracting. (It really shouldn't be.)

Oikawa feigns organizing something in his bag as he considers just shyly admitting that he is, in fact, serious, or actually rising up to the challenge of that smirk. Then, he zips his bag closed as he huffs. "Sorry, are you supposed to be memorable or something?"

His classmate raises one eyebrow. "I must be, if you suddenly decided to follow me outside of our lecture when we've literally never even talked to each other before."

Oikawa is taken aback by how fast he can retort, but ultimately, deciding that this is too much (for his heart) for a first time conversation, sighs and admits defeat. "I was curious about your tattoo."

His classmate hums, looks away, then starts walking again. Oikawa can _swear_ he's tilting his head down to look at his phone on purpose, just so Oikawa can get a clearer view of his tattoo. Not that he needs it-- he's been staring at it for majority of the period in class.

"Futakuchi," he hears him say, though it sounds more distant than it is. Oikawa really needs to work on his focus.

"Futakuchi," Oikawa repeats, slowing down and stopping where he stands. When he realizes his companion is still walking farther and away, he tries it again. "Futakuchi!"

"Don't wear it out," Futakuchi snarks, and it's all Oikawa can do to hide his grin when Futakuchi turns his head just to roll his eyes at him.

When Oikawa quickly jogs to be at Futakuchi's side again, he says, "So, your tattoo..."

Futakuchi slides his phone into his pocket and glances at him, annoyed. Oikawa hopes with all his better judgment that it's just an act. "Drop it. I'll kill you if you tell the professors."

"But I'm curious!" Oikawa pouts, a small part of his brain scolding him for acting so friendly with someone he's obviously disturbing, but a bigger part wishing he can work his pretty boy charms on him. "Why is it just half?"

"None of your business," Futakuchi answers, straightforward. The creases between his eyebrows as he frowns look comedic to Oikawa, and he curses at the fact he _still_ thinks he's attractive.

"You have an unfulfilled dream or something?" Oikawa knows he should filter his words when talking to an almost stranger, but he just really has to know.

"Stop being dumb," Futakuchi grumbles in response. "Where are you going anyway? Want me to take you home or something?"

"My my," Oikawa fake gasps, masking the butterflies at the thought, "That's so forward of you!"

Futakuchi, to Oikawa's surprise, remains unaffected. "Leave me alone then."

"Were you no good at volleyball and you had to give it up?" Voicing out his theories now feels a little dumb, but if Futakuchi isn't seriously pushing him away out of annoyance, that's as good a sign as any. Oikawa wants to maybe push his luck. "Are you a sad boy?" Or Futakuchi's buttons.

"Literally," Futakuchi grits out, "Do you like my tattoo that much?"

"I'm just genuinely curious why it's only half," Oikawa easily answers. He's afraid he's pushing too much and decides that if his response is still not an answer nor an explanation, then he'll drop it.

"It hurt too much so I asked to stop."

 _What?_ Oikawa didn't expect a classmate he's never talked to to open up to him anyway, but the fact that all his theories were wrong makes him laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Seriously?" Oikawa tries and fails to hide the amusement in his voice. "That's all it is?"

"You've never gotten a tattoo before." Futakuchi eyes Oikawa from head to toe. His gaze makes him a little conscious despite being used to a lot of attention. "So you wouldn't know."

Oikawa simply pouts again. "That's really all there is to it?"

"That's really all there is to it," comes Futakuchi's confirmation.

"You're boring then."

"Yes, yes I am," Futakuchi shrugs, any trace of his smirk disappearing. "Sorry to disappoint."

Oikawa thinks he hears no venom nor sarcasm from that, and it makes him ache. Maybe he _has_ crossed a line.

"Let's be boring together then! Can we be friends?" Oikawa says cheerily. "Give me your number~"

If Futakuchi is surprised, he makes no comment, but he's taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Oikawa in a second. "You give me yours first."

Oikawa doesn't let his surprise show. He only smiles and prays Futakuchi doesn't notice how his fingers slightly tremble as he keys his number into his phone. He saves his contact as _the pretty oikawa-san_ , already giggling at the reaction he's gonna get.

When he hands the phone back to Futakuchi, it only takes one glance at the screen before he's rolling his eyes at Oikawa for the nth time since they've started walking together.

Futakuchi is suddenly raising his phone, and before Oikawa can understand what's happening, he hears the artificial sound of a phone camera's shutter. "Since you're so pretty," Futakuchi offers as explanation and nothing more, as if taking a picture of Oikawa weren't unnatural.

"Taking someone's picture without their consent," Oikawa playfully comments, "That's bold of you."

"Just payback for how much you've already bothered me," Futakuchi counters. His phone sounds a notification, probably a text, and after reading whatever it was, he locks his phone and starts walking fast. "Now, leave me alone."

Oikawa is already taking a step to follow him when Futakuchi smiles apologetically. "I gotta go," he says. "See you on Wednesday. Don't forget to answer the questions on the last page of the handouts."

Then he's jogging away, the tattoo of literally half a volleyball getting smaller and smaller the further Futakuchi runs, leaving Oikawa rooted to his spot.

Oikawa has one more lecture to attend, so when Futakuchi turns a corner of a building, he starts walking the direction they came from, needing to go to class in the same building. What possessed him to leave when he knew he still had a class, he doesn't know. He just makes the excuse that Futakuchi, with his soft brown hair and sharp annoyed eyes and damned attractive smirk and lame volleyball tattoo, was too distracting. (He really isn't.)

It's only when he settles into his seat when he reaches his next class that he feels his phone vibrate in his bag.

It's a photo of a hand-drawn volleyball, looking like the whole of the literally half Futakuchi has on his nape. "Come with me when I get the other half done."

Oikawa stops himself from replying something stupid like _or, get the other half done on me._

He doesn't stop himself from smiling, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm embarrassed as hell and this is no good but i wanted to write a gift oifuta for ema so i hope they like it. comments would be appreciated 💛 (but if u wanna pretend this doesnt exist i really wont mind HSHSHHS) my hands were literally cold and shaking posting this rip hshshshs  
> 
> 
> [ ♧ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/05JtBVWRtSzqLoj7jj30kn?si=DWtt49O_TEStDgV_6JthnQ)  
> 


End file.
